Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor chip may be fabricated using a die-sawing process for cutting a semiconductor wafer on which integrated chips are formed. During a die-sawing process, a saw blade cuts the semiconductor wafer along with a scribe lane region to physically separate a plurality of semiconductor chips.
As integrated circuit devices that have large capacity and are highly integrated have been required, an area occupied by the scribe lane region on the semiconductor wafer is being reduced, and risk of damaging integrated circuits is increasing due to stress applied to semiconductor devices during the die-sawing process.